


#ProtectKihyunFromHyungHyukSquad

by ChaliSense



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friendship, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, Showki, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaliSense/pseuds/ChaliSense
Summary: How Hyungwon and Minhyuk show their loves to Kihyun? XD





	#ProtectKihyunFromHyungHyukSquad

**Author's Note:**

> Tease tease teasing the hamsta

Monsta X's promotion for their comeback had just ended. It means they could get enjoy and have their own things for a couple of days. They were gathering around the table and having their lunch usually prepared by Kihyun.

"The more you cook the more you improve.." Shownu whispered to Kihyun as he sip the soup from his spoon. Kihyun just smiled and took Shownu's mini bowl to pour another ladle of soup in it.

"It means the more kisses I should get from you.." Kihyun whispered back.

Their tight lipped smiles couldn't be hidden but the other members were too busy eating to have a glimpse on them.

"I'm done!" Wonho said getting up from his chair while drinking one of his favorite juice.

"Me, too." Jooheon followed.

"Jooheon-ah let's continue our arcade game." Wonho said bringin up his arm around Jooheon's shoulder.

"Sure Hyung! I should beat you this time."

Wonho smirked "No way you can beat me."

Hyungwon and Minhyuk were also done eating but chose to stay on their chairs for a moment. I.M was having his gleeful time emptying his plate when Kihyun looked at  him.

"Changkyun-ah!"

I.M looked at Kihyun who called him to see his thumb up and questioning look. He interpreted it as Kihyun was asking if his dish was delicious.

"Of course Hyung! You should teach this mouth how to stop taking in this food."

Shownu and Kihyun laughed when his words were followed by a loud burp.

"He only sings and cooks well." Hyungwon added himself to the conversation after sitting beside Minhyuk and took some chips that what was Minhyuk's been crunching.

"I am getting more handsome each day. I am also getting nearer to beat your dance skills. So be afraid Hyungwon-ssi, you might wake up one day I'm the new visual and lead dancer of the group." Kihyun complimented himself while piling up the plates and delivering them to the sink.

"Lemme help hyung" I.M followed Kihyun to the sink holding the used glasses in his hands.

"Eh? Really? How come I didn't notice a single improvement? My bad" Hyungwon answered Kihyun with an unbelievable expression that made Minhyuk laughed.

"Self-proclaimed hamster!" Minhyuk exclaimed.

Kihyun just smirked and continued clearing away the dishes from the table. Shownu was just listening to their pretty arguments and sometimes glancing up to Kihyun checking if his boyfriend is already getting pissed off. Kihyun was already washing the dishes, with the help of I.M, when Shownu leaned his lower back waist at the sink beside Kihyun  and gulped the left cola from his glass before putting it aside from dirty plates. Remembering something, he stayed there and knowingly brushed his arm to Kihyun's arm to get his attention.

"Manager just texted me awhile ago. He can't contact you so he asked me to remind this to you regarding the song proposal. D'ya remember?'" Shownu asked with a low voice.

"Ah yeah. They want me to feature this song for a new drama. I'm still in the middle of cogitation about it."

Minhyuk, noticing the two, started to blurt out his thoughts as if something just trespassed his mind.

"Aah! I just noticed you two always talked alone. Sometimes having your own world. Are you two dating?" Minhyuk said before crunching in the chips from his hand. Kihyun almost dropped the glass he was holding upon hearing Minhyuk. He didn't answer as he heard Shownu's laughed beside him.

In Hyungwon's mindset, they can't take most of Minhyuk's words seriously so he knew that the question wasn't that important so he didn't paid too much attention about it instead, he feel like teasing Kihyun more. 

"You must stop always appoint yourself beside Shownu hyung. You look like a small soft bread resting beside a big hard brick, Kihyun hyung..."

Kihyun dropped the plate he was holding and readied himself to catch some frog around. Hyungwon sensed Kihyun's action so he hurriedly stood up and run away from Kihyun.

"Yah! Get back here you silly tall frog!!"

"At least he didn't forget to put insoles Hyungwon!!" Minhyuk's loud scream made Kihyun to run back and chase him too.

"Yah!! Just kiddin!"

Then the dorm was filled with chaos as the hamster keep catching the frog and the dog.

"Kihyun hyung! We're still not finish here! Aigoo. Huhu. Eomma! " I.M shout with a baby-like whines.

"Let me finish what he left." Shownu voluntereed and started to pour the sponge with the dishwashing liquid.

"Thank you hyung"

"Call me Appa"

*******

After the long run scenes, Hyungwon went to his room and started sleeping, Wonho and Minhyuk were playing some board game and th3 maknae line Jooheon and I.M were having a soundtrip to their own room.

Shownu went to the bathroom and was about to take a shower when Kihyun followed him inside and locked the door.

"They're getting suspicious.." Kihyun stated leaning to the door with his crossed arms.

"Only Minhyuk and seems like it's not that too serious" Shownu said while taking off his shirt.

"Even so."

Shownu held Kihyun's shoulder and tried to calm him.

"If they found out, I can manage. But for now, don't think too much about it." Shownu inched a little away to put down his kappa pants leaving only his boxer.

"Hmm well I just had a plan for this day why I became concerned about Minhyuk hyung said."

"What is it?" Shownu turned his back and looked at the mirror to see himself  and run his hands through his torso.

"I want us to have a glee time outside. Maybe just stroll somewhere and eat something. The weather is nice and I just wanna enjoy it outside just the two of us but it might makes Minhyuk hyung more suspicious if we did."

"Well maybe we must have the other members to join us too." Shownu continued checking himself at the mirror. Running a hand to his hair down to his chest and abdomen.

"Hmm..." Kihyun frowned at the suggestion. "Bringing them would be just a total mess. Considering how Minhyuk hyung and Hyungwon make fun of me..."

"How about leaving the two so it would be only the five of us."

"Hyung.. you don't get me." Kihyun approached Shownu and hug him from the back. "I want just the two of us.. "  Kihyun bit his lower lip after saying that.

Shownu removed the small hands wrapping him and faced Kihyun.

"But you don't want them to be suspicious about us."

Kihyun didn't know what to answer so Shownu tried another suggestion.

"How about bringing only a member instead the whole of them?"

Kihyun's face lit up and think for a minute. "Hmm maybe that would do but who among the members?"

"I suggest Jooheon seems he likes eating ice cream outdoor but you chose." Shownu hug Kihyun causing the latter to feel something's poking down there as Shownu put his arms around his waist.

"Jooheon..mm..maybe.. but I only trust Kkungkkungie. He is more behave than Jooheon. "

"Okay then we'll have Changkyun with us honey. I'll take a shower now."

Kihyun cringed but smiled upon hearing "Honey" from Shownu's mouth.

"Okay. I'll inform Changkyun now for us to get ready." Kihyun turned his back to Shownu and was about to open the door when someone knocked and screamed outside.

"Shownu hyung! Are you there?"

The two lovers suddenly made eye to eye. Kihyun swallowed his own saliva as he knew it was Hyungwon. He thought he was sleeping. Hyungwon tried to open the door that made Kihyun felt nervous but glad he locked it before entering. He just didn't know what to reason if they'll be caught inside. But on the second thought, they were just talking. There's nothing to worry about he guess.

"Hyung??!"

Shownu approached Kihyun and held his hands before answering.

"Ah yeah.. why?"

"Aah. Are you taking a shower? Can you please faster. I want to pee.."

"But I was just about to start."

"Argh. Okay. I guess I'll just pee on Kihyun's bed. "

Kihyun's hand turned into a slight fist as he heard the footsteps walking away from the bathroom's door.

"Haha be calm. I'm sure it was just a joke" Shownu said.

"I am hyung. But why on my bed?"

"Shush--get out and be ready now. Mm?"

Kihyun nodded but before he could touch and open the door, someone knocked again from the outside.

"Hyung! Do you know where Kihyun is?"

Now, it's Minhyuk.

"A-aahm.. I don't know. Why?"

"My socks are missing. I wonder where he put it."

After hearing Minhyuk's concern, Kihyun whispered to Shownu.

"Tell him try looking for it in Hyungwon's wardrobe at the top of his cabinet. I just couldn't determine sometimes what socks owned by Hyungwon since the frog loves stealing others' socks.."

Shownu chuckled by Kihyun's word. He pinched the small's cheeks before screaming. "Try finding it from Hyungwon's wardrobe. You know at the top?!!"

"Hyungwon is taller than me hyung! How come Kihyun can put it there since he can't even reach my head? HAHA!"

Shownu tried to stop his laughter when he saw Kihyun's lowered his eyebrows.

"Aa--m you know Hyungwon wears everybody's socks?" Shownu explained.

"Aah. You have a point." Minhyuk left after giving a bang on the door.

"Whenever I'm around or not, they still tease me hyung." Kihyun laughed by his own words.

"That means you're special to them"

"You think?"

"Of course. It's just their way to show how they love you."

"I'll have a hard time sinking in that words of yours. I gotta go now before another person would knock the door"

Kihyun kissed Shownu's cheek as he saw him nodded but then stop when he thought something that have been distracting and poking him while they were talking.

"But before that Hyung.."

"Hmm? Wh--" Shownu wasn't able to finish his words when Kihyun's lip landed on his.

Kihyun stopped for a moment "Could you please stop checking yourself when I'm around?" He meant Shownu's "little moments" with his torso a while ago.

Shownu laughed and grab Kihyun's butt and pulled closer to him.  
"I'm sorry. Did it attract you?"

Instead of answering, Kihyun pulled Shownu's boxer down and kneeled on the floor facing Shownu's very own.

"Let me do a job here."

As he was about to grip and suck it, he was interrupted by the loud voice of Minhyuk again.

"Hyung!! I couldn't find it from Hyungwon's. I also tried looking for Kihyun in every hole in this dorm where he could be fit in mostly inside the kitchen cabinets where his siblings are. I think he went out."

Kihyun knew he was referring to the mice as his siblings. He felt like laughing about Minhyuk's words and annoyed at the same time because he was interrupted to have a moment with Shownu's dick. He stood up and banged the door.

"Oh? What's the noise hyung?"

"Aah. I accidently hit the door. Sorry." Shownu shouted trying to cover what his boyfriend did.

"Aww okay. By the way hyung!!, Kihyun's bed is wet..."

Kihyun's eyes got widened and silently shout to Shownu "Did Hyungwon really peed on my bed?"

"Shush..." Shownu hug Kihyun to calm him down.

"...They love you."

&


End file.
